


一個平安夜

by AchiceloVe



Category: r1se, 投齐所豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiceloVe/pseuds/AchiceloVe





	一個平安夜

「豪哥...豪哥...能聽到嗎....？」

張顏齊躺在宿舍的床上 跟在泰國休假的任豪打微信視頻

「齊齊 你等我一下 這邊信號不太好」

任豪在那邊掛斷了 

張顏齊見任豪掛斷 自己放下手機 下床去翻上次見面會後 工作人員整理的 裝有粉絲現場送的禮物大包

「我記得有一個小鹿耳朵的呀....怎麼就不見了...」

張顏齊翻了好一會 還是沒找到

他打開門出房間 

「姚琛？姚琛？」

「幹嘛？」

姚琛的聲音從樓下傳上來

「那個包裡 我上次跟你講的那個小鹿耳朵 你有沒有看到啊？」

「什麼？...喔....好像在翟瀟聞他們的房間喔 他說給水泥戴」

張顏齊沒回他 聽到後就小跑到翟瀟聞的房間

「瀟聞！」

他剛進門 就看到跑在地上的水泥戴著他正找的小鹿耳朵

「找到了！來...哥哥現在需要...用完再給你喔」

一邊和水泥說 一邊抱起它 拿下它身子上的小鹿耳朵

張顏齊低頭輕輕的吻了一下水泥 

「拜拜了～」

他得趕快回去 萬一豪哥打過來他沒接到就不好了

張顏齊回到房間 把門關上 他想了一下 覺得還是把門鎖上

他對著鏡子戴上那個小鹿耳朵

見面會那時 他看到這個小鹿耳朵就很喜歡 旁邊的任豪看到他躍躍欲試的模樣 悄悄地在他耳邊說 

「這個可愛的 先不戴好嗎 我想一個人看」

張顏齊聽到 臉馬上紅了一大片 之後粉絲送的任何可愛的頭飾 他全都假裝高冷的拒絕戴上 只象徵性的戴了寫著自己名字的「寶貝小齐」

結束之後他也一直想好好的 一個個戴給任豪一個人看 卻沒能有機會 他們行程安排得滿滿的 要麼就要分開去工作

任豪安慰他說沒關係 有的是時間看

今天是平安夜了 任豪休假和家人在泰國 而北京這邊的家裡只有三個人 姚琛和夏之光在遊戲室看電影 這是個好機會

叮叮叮

任豪再次向他發起視頻電話邀請

張顏齊很快撲上床 接通電話

「齊齊 你聽到嗎？」

「嗯 我看到你了豪哥 你那邊呢？」

「可以了 我在房間裡」

「你家人他們呢？」

「他們在酒店的酒吧裡看live 我說我要和你視頻我就先上來」

「啊 可是....你應該陪他們呀...」

張顏齊突然覺得不好意思 明明任豪是陪家人去度假的

「沒事 他們都知道的」

張顏齊小臉一紅 不好意思的低下頭笑笑

「今天好像是聖誕？還是明天？」

「是明天了豪哥 今晚是平安夜」

「啊 這樣啊 那祝我的寶貝齊齊平安快樂喔！」

「豪哥你也是喔～」

小齊撒嬌

「你快樂我就快樂」

任豪靠在窗邊回他 帶著笑意

「對了 豪哥 上次 你不是說要自己看我帶小鹿耳朵嘛～那我現在帶給你看好不好！」

「等等」

任豪聽到小鹿耳朵 連忙離開窗台 靠到床上

「好了 你帶吧」

「怎麼了 剛剛外面還能看到夜景呢～」

小齊嘟嘟嘴

「我想在這裡看」

任豪哄著

「好嘛～」

張顏齊把手機架到床頭櫃上 自己跪坐在床頭櫃前 對著視頻 帶起那個可愛的小鹿耳朵

「好看嗎豪哥！」

張顏齊自己到先非常滿意 對著鏡頭左右看看自己

「好看....齊齊....把上衣脫了好嗎？」

任豪聲音突然變低沉

「啊？怎麼要...」

張顏齊突然醒悟 

「.....好吧」

他慢慢的脫下衛衣 臉紅得不行

「可以了嗎...」

張顏齊害羞得臉都沒抬

任豪盯著屏幕看了許久

「齊齊 你現在是在地上坐著的嗎？」

「對呀」

張顏齊小聲的回答 

「那...可以把褲子也脫了嗎？」

張顏齊現在不僅臉紅了 耳朵 脖子全都紅了

「豪哥...你....」

小齊又撒嬌了

「我好想你呀」

任豪靠在枕頭上 歪過頭 深情的看著屏幕

「...」

張顏齊聽到任豪說的想念 也不想再矯情下去

他慢慢爬著 離手機稍微遠了一些 然後轉過來 半跪著 對著鏡頭 眼神迷離 手上的動作緩慢 一點一點的脫下褲子 露出三角內褲 

小任豪在那邊被他勾引得精神起來

「豪哥....是這樣嗎...」

張顏齊輕聲問他 帶著氣聲 

「寶貝....」

任豪的喉結動了動 手也伸進了自己的褲子裡 安撫小任豪

張顏齊感覺來了 他拿過小音箱 換了首曖昧的r&b 隨著音樂的旋律扭動 雙手在自己的身上隨意摸著 就當作是任豪的

面對著 又轉過身 趴下 彎下柔軟的腰 翹起渾圓的臀 一隻手不自覺的撫著小小齊 

兩人在同一頻率上 過著這個特別的平安夜

直到最後一滴流出來 小齊調整一下自己的情緒 再次轉過身 小小齊正露在外面和任豪打招呼 

張顏齊用膝蓋挪向床頭櫃 

「豪哥 我想看你的」

任豪馬上拿手機轉向下面 小任豪挺得直直的 向張顏齊問好

張顏齊癱軟在床邊的地板上 拿著手機看屏幕裡 另一手繼續撫摸著自己的 兩個人一樣 又過了好久 滿足了

「豪哥 節日快樂 我愛你」

「寶貝 我更愛你」


End file.
